


Comatose

by dieFabuliererin



Series: After the day's done and the mission's over [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Ahsoka Tano Needs a Hug, Clones, Coma, Explosions, F/M, Head Injury, Jedi Ahsoka Tano, Medical, Minor CT-7567 | Rex/Ahsoka Tano, POV Anakin Skywalker, POV Third Person, POV Third Person Omniscient, Protective Anakin Skywalker, Protective Padmé Amidala, Unconsciousness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:48:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26397421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dieFabuliererin/pseuds/dieFabuliererin
Summary: Anakin hates comas. He hates not being able to speak or move. He hates not being there in the aftermath of the battle and having to dump all his responsibilities on Rex and Ahsoka. More than anything else, he hates not being able to reassure his close friends that he's alright.
Relationships: Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker
Series: After the day's done and the mission's over [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1986985
Comments: 5
Kudos: 109
Collections: (aftermath of missions)





	Comatose

Anakin hates comas.

He hates not being able to speak or move. He hates not being there in the aftermath of the battle and having to dump all his responsibilities on Rex and Ahsoka.

He hates knowing that he's injured and not being able to feel any pain. He hates not knowing when he'll wake up, or _if_ he'll ever open his eyes again.

How many times has he ended up in a comatose state? Is this the third or fourth time in two years?

He can't help being a hero. Saving 35 clones from an explosion was worth it.

More than anything, he hates not being able to reassure his close friends that he's alright.

Ahsoka's sat by his bed. He thinks she's on his right side, judging by the sound of her tugging on her Padawan braid. Nervous habit, he knows. 

If he could, he would take her hand and tell her that he'll be fine. He doesn't feel _too_ badly hurt. It's not like he's in a bacta tank. Probably just a head injury. He'll be awake and rearing to go in a week or two. Nothing to worry about.

Around him and his Padawan, the medbay is bustling. Usually, Anakin gets a private room, but he knows of at least three clones who are injured beyond the medics' capabilities. There's nothing that can be done for them, but they at least deserve a quiet room to die in.

"Kix!" He hears Ahsoka call out softly, and the breeze against his face tells Anakin that the medic has just walked past.

"One moment, Commander." The medic replies, rushing on.

Ahsoka sighs- frustration swirling around her Force-signature. She doesn't understand that there are more badly wounded men than Anakin. He's pain-free and comfortable in a comatose state, not like the groaning men across the room.

Ahsoka's commlink goes off, and he expects to hear her answer it, but all she does is turn off the device.

 _Ahsoka_ , he scolds internally, _you have a job to do._

Though, if she were in a coma, he wouldn't _dare_ leave her side. Thank the Force, she's never ended up in the same state as he's in right now. _Yet._

There's a sudden shout of pain from across the room, and Ahsoka gasps as the noise startles her. It's her montrals, making her more sensitive to sound. She once told Anakin that they were ringing for days after the Battle of Teth. He wonders if they're hurting now because of the explosion.

Has she been checked over yet by a medic? She wasn't too far from Anakin when the blast went off, and she was instantly by his side afterwards, pulling him off the field. What if she has a head trauma too? She might go to sleep in her quarters and never wake up.

"I'm all yours, Commander." Kix's voice cuts through the background noise, his soft timbre instantly calming Anakin's spiralling thoughts. "I can assure you that the General is just as comfortable as when you asked me ten minutes ago."

Ahsoka lets out a nervous laugh, "I'm not used to seeing Skyguy so quiet." Anakin can tell that her banter is forced.

"He's doing well, sir. He’s breathing on his own, and his stats are great." Kix reassures gently, "Once we get back to Coruscant, we'll take him to the Halls of Healing for recovery. I think he'll be back on his feet sharpish, don't you?"

"I guess." She sounds apprehensive. He can imagine her rubbing her arm with one hand right now. "Is there anything I can do for him?"

A heart of gold. She may not act like it when she's giving him attitude and making snippy remarks, but Ahsoka's completely selfless when it comes to the people around her.

"We've got it under control." Kix is probably smiling now, amazed that this young girl is still willing to work even after a tiring battle. "I'd recommend you sit here and talk to the General."

" _Talk_ to him? But he's unconscious."

Amusement flickers in Kix's Force-signature, "Research has shown that coma patients can acknowledge external stimuli, even if they don't react to it."

There's footsteps- Kix walking away- and the chair creaks as Ahsoka sits back down with a sigh. Anakin wishes he could twitch his fingers, tell her to take his hand, but his body feels like lead. 

Then, as if she can hear his thoughts, a cool hand slips into his palm. Ahsoka interlocks their fingers, squeezes gently, and he would do _anything_ to return the gesture.

"Obi-Wan's going to be mad at you." Ahsoka mutters, just loud enough for only Anakin to hear. "You're too reckless and brave for your own good."

He agrees wholeheartedly. 

Ahsoka goes quiet again, her fingertips brushing against the back of his hand. Anakin tries to focus on the way her hand feels, the callouses from her lightsaber and occasional grazes. He feels the harrowing sensation of dried blood on her palm, and he inwardly screams at himself to open his eyes and examine her for any injuries.

It doesn't work. Comas suck.

The bed beside his arm dips as Ahsoka leans her elbows on it. She lifts his hand, presses it against her lips. He can feel her warm breath against his flesh, a stark contrast to her cold skin.

"Please, wake up, Anakin." She begs in a whisper. His heart skips a beat when he hears tears in her voice. " _Please_ , open your eyes, just so I know you're alright."

Kriff, the Force likes to torture him. Anakin wills his eyelids to lift with all his strength, even trying to clench his core to complete the action, but it's all in vain. His body isn't cooperating with his mind.

He feels a wetness on his hand.

She's crying.

It isn't the first time she's seen him in a comatose state, but usually Obi-Wan is here as well, or Rex. The Captain's serving a few hours submerged in bacta which means he can't reassure Ahsoka right now.

Ahsoka sniffs, causing herself to cough. Anakin inwardly cringes at the wheezing sound that her chest makes. Smoke inhalation for sure.

"Commander Tano?" Coric- _at last!_ "Are you alright?"

Anakin's hand is dropped, softly landing on the bed as Ahsoka springs to her feet. Embarrassment surges through her presence in the Force, "I'm fine, Coric."

There's a momentary pause, and the Sergeant is probably wearing his 'I don't believe you' face. "Are you sure?"

"Absolutely." She doesn't sound _absolutely fine_ \- not at all.

Thankfully, Coric's more persistent than any other clone medic in the GAR. "With respect, Commander, we need to get you examined. You've got an ugly bruise on your left montral, and judging by the way you're putting all your weight through one leg, I'd say you sprained your right ankle when that blast went off."

Ah, a head wound and an ankle injury. Anakin's somewhat relieved to find out how his Padawan is faring, even if the news isn't great.

"No."

What did she say?

Coric’s just as shocked as Anakin is, "Beg your pardon, sir?"

The sound of fabric rubbing against skin makes Anakin think that Ahsoka’s crossing her arms over her chest. "I _won’t_ be examined whilst my Master is laying here- in a _coma_. He needs all of your attention, not me."

"It'll only be a short examination." Coric tries to compromise, but judging by the moment of silence afterwards, Ahsoka is going to be stubborn- just like Anakin. "All I need to do is clean you up and give you some pain meds. I could do it in the cubicle next to this one, if you like."

The Sergeant is more patient than Anakin could _ever_ be.

"I said _no_." Ahsoka re-emphasises. Did she _seriously_ just raise her voice to a medic? She's lucky Anakin is in a coma right now or else she'd be in _so_ much trouble.

"Respectfully, sir, I don't need your consent." Coric says, his voice cool as ice. "As a medical officer, it's my duty to treat all those under my care, even if that means going against your orders. I _do_ outrank you.”

Ahsoka huffs angrily, knows that she's been backed into a corner. Anakin wants to laugh, he remembers Coric pulling the same 'medic card' on him more than a dozen times. It isn't wise to disobey a medic's orders.

"Make it quick." She finally submits, and Anakin's relieved that Coric doesn't have to restrain her.

"Of course, sir." He replies, his tone light and friendly. “Kix and I just need to sort out the General, and then one of us will be right with you.”

“Sort him out? What’s wrong with him?” Ahsoka asks, panic surging through her Force-signature. Anakin tries to calm her spiralling thoughts, but the head injury makes it hard to use the Force in that way.

“Nothing’s wrong.” Coric quickly backtracks, “We’re only going to put him in a gown.”

Anakin hears Ahsoka take a heavy breath, “Okay.”

“It might be best if you wait outside, sir.” Coric suggests casually, “Give us some privacy for a few minutes.”

The Knight already knows that Ahsoka won’t take that well. She thinks he’ll die if she isn’t watching over him. Anakin likes this kid, he really does, but she doesn’t really understand boundaries yet. This Master and Padawan thing is still new to her.

“Commander,” Kix speaks, and Anakin hears the swoosh of a curtain being pulled around his bed, “Denal suffered some pretty bad burns on his hands and would probably appreciate someone helping him cut up his dinner.”

Her tone lifts instantly, “I can do that!”

Anakin smiles inwardly as he hears her footsteps getting fainter- she’s definitely limping. Ahsoka will always do anything to help anybody, even if it’s cutting up some food for one of the men. He can imagine other Masters in the Temple tutting if they found out that the Chosen One’s Padawan was helping the clones eat, but he couldn’t be prouder of her.

“She’s a good kid.” Coric mutters once the little one is out of earshot. “Gonna make a great General someday.”

Anakin’s chest fills with pride.

“Any man would be lucky to serve under her.” Kix agrees, then Anakin hears the younger medic snapping on a pair of gloves. “General Skywalker, we’re going to get you into a gown. Bear with us, please.”

He can’t fight back, even if he wanted to. It’s not like Kix and Coric have never seen him naked before. He has the longest medbay overnight streak in the entire 501st Legion.

He feels the cold air bite his skin as his thermals are removed, and he inwardly shivers. Force, why's it always so kriffing cold in the medbay?

With practised and professional hands, Kix removes his underwear. Anakin feels the latex gloves rub occasionally on his skin as the elastic waistband is wiggled off his hips. It isn't the first time Kix and Coric have undressed him- and it certainly won't be the last- but it’s still a weird sensation to have someone else- other than his wife- removing his clothes.

The gowns are soft and comforting, even if it’s short and only reaches Anakin’s calves. He feels one of the medics lift his head to slide a pillow underneath; that’s better.

“Have you contacted General Kenobi?” Kix asks.

Force, what’s Obi-Wan going to say when he hears about this? Thankfully, Anakin won’t have to respond during the lecture, just lay there and listen to it.

“I asked the Admiral to.” Coric sighs, “We’ve got too much to do here. Can you change Echo’s bandages whilst I examine the Commander?”

The younger medic takes a moment to respond, probably nodding. “Sure thing. I need to wrap your wrist at some point.”

“And you need to get that burn across your cheek looked at.” The older medic says.

Kriff, his _medics_ have injuries. This battle seriously battered his men.

**///**

Rex is out of the bacta tank once they land on Coruscant. Anakin can hear him in the background, speaking to Ahsoka about getting the more seriously injured men to the medical centre before worrying about the walking wounded soldiers.

Then, his Captain’s at his side, speaking over him. “Sergeant, Healer Che and her team have set Room 27H up for the General.”

“Copy that, sir.” The medic says.

“Just approaching the landing platform now, General.” Rex says, and Anakin feels the gurney moving beneath him, lowering him down a ramp. “It’s 1037 hours, and a beautiful sunny day on Coruscant.”

Anakin wants to cackle. He and Rex do this to each other whenever the other is unconscious during landing procedures on Coruscant. Giving each other weather reports kind of eases the tension of one of them being severely injured.

“Our welcoming party includes General Koon, General Windu and General Kenobi.” Rex carries on, pretending to be one of the droid hostesses on tourist ships. The laughter is building in Anakin’s chest without any escape.

“It’s hard to read General Koon’s expression, Windu is frowning and Kenobi is wearing a very stern look as he marches towards us. Brace for impact in three… two… one…”

“Welcome back, Captain.” There he is, the Negotiator himself.

“General Kenobi.” Rex replies, completely serious now he’s with a much more orthodox Jedi. “It’s good to be back.”

“What happened this time?” Obi-Wan takes on a patronizing tone and Anakin can practically feel his glare.

“Explosion, sir.” Rex says, “He saved thirty-five lives, including mine and Commander Tano’s.”

“Always playing the hero.” Obi-Wan mutters, “And _where_ is Ahsoka?”

“Organising the men, sir.” Anakin reaches out into the Force and tries to pin down his student’s exact location. She’s still on the ship, most likely in the medbay. “Once I hand the General over to the Temple Healer’s, I’m ready to give the mission report.”

“Excellent.” Obi-Wan says.

“Sergeant Coric,” Rex speaks, his volume low which suggests he’s using his commlink, “Please depart for the General’s handover.”

 _“On my way, sir.”_ Coric replies, his muffled voice confirming that they were communicating over comm. Anakin’s getting impressed with his ability to figure things out without being able to look around him.

“Shall we, Captain?” Obi-Wan is probably gesturing towards the Temple with one arm.

Anakin feels the gurney start to move again, the sun warming his face. “Indeed, General.”

**///**

Padme’s wearing perfume. It’s Anakin’s favourite scent, especially when he can smell it in her hair. Now, he can smell it in the air when she sits beside him.

Her fingers intertwine with his, “Oh, Ani, what am I going to do with you?”

She starts to tell him about her day. She had fruit for breakfast, and it reminded her of when he used the Force to pass her fruit on Naboo before they realised how much they meant to each other.

She’s only been in a handful of meetings today, mostly about the bank. She’s changed their bedding, bought him a new pair of shoes which she hopes will fit. After shopping, she headed out for lunch with an old friend. It wasn’t fun; her friend has a well-known past with alcohol, and apparently turned up to lunch tipsy.

Padmé says her day was boring but considering he hasn’t moved in a week and a half, Anakin would say she’s having a lot more fun than he is.

Silence rains down as his wife runs out of things to say. It’s so much quieter in the Halls of Healing compared to the _Resolute’s_ medbay- he almost misses the chaos.

It’s either been either nine or ten days since he fell into a coma; he doesn’t know for sure. Without sleeping, he doesn’t really know when one day ends and another begins. For all she’s an excellent Healer, Master Che hasn’t realised that it would be beneficial for the patient to know the date and time every once in a while.

It’s not like she doesn’t know he can hear her. Master Che talks to him _all_ the time whilst she washes him and stretches his limbs. Granted, she’s usually slagging him or Obi-Wan off instead of actually having a conversation with him, but at least she’s talking.

Ahsoka’s been to see him once or twice, but she doesn’t stay along. He heard Master Che mention something about over exhaustion combined with a head injury. He hopes Ahsoka is spending her time off resting instead of endless studying and worrying.

Padmé’s hand leaves his quickly, and he hears her soft voice, “Good morning, Obi-Wan.”

“Senator.” Anakin hears the swoosh of robes against laminate flooring as his former Master comes closer to the bed, “How is he?”

“Improving.” He can hear the smile in Padmé’s voice, “He’s responding better to sound and light. His eyelids are starting to twitch.”

_Are they?_

“That’s good news.” Obi-Wan settles a hand on Anakin’s forehead, “He’s never been one for staying still for so long.”

Padmé’s laugh is like music to his ears, “I’m just waiting for him to jump up and run off into danger again.”

“Yes, well, his recklessness certainly terrified his Padawan.” Obi-Wan says, and Anakin feels panic swell in his chest. He didn’t mean to scare his student. “I’ve invited Ahsoka to stay in my quarters to help combat the loneliness.”

He’s glad to hear that Ahsoka is being taken care of, but Anakin’s still worried. Ahsoka hates being alone more than anything else. Maybe that why she isn’t visiting him so much; she can’t stand the silence.

“She’s quite alright, Anakin.” Obi-Wan says, reading his thoughts whilst brushing his hair off his forehead. He wants to tug on the bond to his Master through the Force, but the stupid coma isn’t letting him.

“There’s a large Senate meeting in a few days’ time.” Padmé says, “I’ll see if Ahsoka would like to join my security team. It’ll get her out of the Temple for a bit.”

“I’m sure she and her Master will appreciate that.” Obi-Wan replies, lifting his hand away. “I’m afraid I must be off, Senator. Goodbye, Anakin.”

He knows Obi-Wan’s left when Padmé takes his hand again. She sighs heavily, “You can’t keep doing this to yourself, my love. Your brain and body can’t take everything you’re putting them through. I’m terrified that one day you’ll fall asleep and won’t ever wake up again.”

He’s terrified of that too.

 _It’s just a coma_ , he wants to say, but he can’t. Force, he hates comas.


End file.
